The Fight for Earth
by Adam-94177
Summary: The Saratoga, the first battlecruiser of her class. Specially designed to take on a whole Covenant armada. The NSOC s, specially trained to combat in space environments. Master Chief, the widely feared 'Demon' to the Covenant. When these forces combine wh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Saratoga

_Built to replace the Trafalgar super carrier the Saratoga is the first of her class, mounted with a total of 8 Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and thousands of Archer Pod Missiles. She is also armed with four HAVOK nuclear warheads, five NOVA missile, twelve SHIVA nuclear missiles, nearly a thousand MLA auto cannons and thirty squadrons of Longsword interceptors. It also includes the new Valiant missiles and Thompson Rapid Fire Cannons. With many layers of tungsten and titanium A-grade alloys and also an almost invulnerable bulk head armour the Saratoga is well defended against all attacks. It is scheduled for commission on the 2525, October, 24th._

The NSOC

_The NSOC was founded by the UNSC as a specialized unit which are able to efficiently combat enemies in space. Hence the name, **N**avy **S**pace **O**perations **C**orps. After the Covenant attacks, full funding was made to the project and training sped up. Just after the Fall of Reach, the first team of NSOC s was operational. _

_Washington Orbital Defence Platform 1300 Military time, Earth_

"The Covenant are attacking from this side of earth, just in front of the moon. Now, the Multa and the Atlas have already been destroyed by a bomb and the Cairo station is being defended by the Master Chief. We've been ordered to take up the Atlas's position here. However, already, Covenant drop ships are about to slip through. We've sent as many Longswords as we can spare, but now we won't be able to defend ourselves. Already, we've got reports of numerous boarding craft approaching us. I'm going to ask you guys to be our 'Longswords' and destroy as many boarding craft you can. After you have either run out of supplies, sustained serious casualties or destroyed as many boarding craft you can return to the station, Cairo this way. After this, report to the infirmary if you have casualties, armoury if you need ammunition. Then, defend the station at all costs."

Captain Fargo of the Washington ODP stood at the tactical display board showing the manoeuvres that were needed. Outside, in space, hundred of UNSC ships and Covenant craft were firing salvos of molten spheres of super heated ferric-tungsten projectiles and super heated plasma. Calvin Cheffington, head of the 1st platoon of NSOC s, stood to attention.

"Any questions?" Cpt. Fargo asked.

"No sir!" Calvin Cheffington replied.

"Dismissed."

The platoon of 16 men saluted before walking out towards their cabins to collect their equipment.

"Now, we can only supply you guys with 2 hours of air max. You'll have a thrust system to guide you on your mission, but use it sparingly. Remember, the STS (Space Tactical Suit) can only absorb approximately three hits of plasma before the shield breaks down. Then you'll have to wait ten seconds for it recharge," the technician advised. The NSOCs began to suit up into the lilac coloured suits before strapping their weapons and equipment to the suit. They had to be securely strapped while they were in space.

"The pods will take you a directly in the path of the boarding craft. There is a little problem though," said the technician.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"You might be separated by a couple of kilometres."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No." the technician answered before the soldiers loaded up inside the pods and prepared for launch.

"Opening, air locks. Checking flight paths and trajectories. All systems green. Launch!" the technician replied before the pods were thrown outside into space.

The vibrating of the pod was uncomfortable. Calvin waited until his pod's speed had decreased. The small canister conducted a scan of the surroundings before the seal opened. Calvin pushed off the pod before radioing his team.

"This is Alpha-Leader. All Alphas regroup at my location. Bravo-Leader, what is your location?"

"We're only a couple of klicks away. Orders?"

"Follow the mission plan, Bravo regroups to take the left side and Alpha takes right" Calvin ordered. The two squads took their positions before the first wave of boarding craft headed their way. Three squadrons of Longsword interceptors began to destroy as many boarding craft as they could while defending themselves from the Covenant Seraphs. After the Longswords had depleted their ammunition they flew back to the Washington station leaving the NSOC s with the rest of the boarding craft. The NSOC s stood still, posing as space junk to their sensors. Slowly, they drifted towards the boarding craft which approached them before grabbing hold of the hulls. They methodically attached C-7 foaming explosives to the purple hulls and kicked off before attaching more C-7 to more boarding craft.

"Get clear guys!" Cheffington ordered, "towards the Cairo!"

After the team was clear Cheffington and his team flicked the fuse. Fireballs erupted in space, annihilating the first wave of boarding craft.

"Mission accomplished. Now, let's head towards the Cairo."

_Cairo Orbital Defense Platform 1400 Military Time, Earth _

"We have fifteen Covenant capital ships, holding position just outside the killzone," Cortana informed Lord Hood.

"Any news on Mars and the Saratoga?"

"I'm receiving alerts of Covenant swarming around the shipyards and the Saratoga is currently preparing for launch. I'm getting reports of the Covenant breaching the first perimeter. I estimate a maximum of 2 hours before they reach the Saratoga. Should we send the Chief?"

"As soon as he fights off these borders I'm getting Miranda to get him to Mars. The Atlas and Malta are gone Cortana and we're vulnerable to those Covenant ships. I've received orders to cover the area were the Malta was assigned. You've got our MAC gun. Use it well. The NSOC s have successfully destroyed the first wave of boarding craft towards the Washington without loss and are currently in the Cairo in Level C guarding our fusion reactors."

"The Chief has located the bomb sir, I'm going to defuse it sir."

"Godspeed."

_After the Master Chief has defused the bomb and destroyed the Covenant ship and just landed on the In Amber Clad_

"For a brick…he flew pretty good," Sgt. Johnson announced as he stood at the bridge of In Amber Clad.

"Chief…get inside, gear up. We're going to Mars."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Mars Shipyards 1445 Military Time, Mars_

"This is Sergeant Vic! We've got Covies swarming all around the second perimeter! Request for immediate backup!"

"Negative marine. All backup has been given. However, I'm getting reports that the Master Chief is coming in."

"Well, he better be getting here soo-" the sergeant was cut off by a ball of plasma that incinerated the communications system. The sergeant pulled out his Battle Rifle and began firing into the hundreds of Covenant that were assaulting the shipyards.

"Fire in the hole!" he shouted as he threw a grenade into the mist of the Covenant. It landed next to a group of Grunts who panicked wildly before exploding. The barrel of his rifle clicked as his magazine was empty. He ducked behind the wall and slammed a fresh magazine into the stock of the rifle before jumping back up firing hot lead into the rows of Covenant.

"We've got Wraiths inbound sir!" a marine cried out before a blue plasma mortar slammed directly into the marine instantly killing him and others nearby.

"Christ!" Vic yelled as he saw a squadron of Banshees flying towards their position.

"Get cover!" he yelled before he dove to his right narrowly missing a fuel rod blast. A chain gun on the wall fired its .50 calibre rounds into the lead Banshee which erupted into a ball of twisted metal.

"Retreat! Back to the third perimeter. Gather the wounded and all the ammo you can find. We've got to hold them back!" a Lieutenant yelled before the marines started pulling back. A last volley of grenades were thrown before the last marines rushed back to the last perimeter.

"We can't hold them for much longer sir! Any plans?" Vic asked the Lieutenant.

"We've got some Lotus AT mines over there at the second perimeter and we've got a couple left over VX7 nerve gas canisters."

"Can we use the nerve gas to hold them back?"

"Probably, I'm getting a couple of boys to set up a little catapult."

"Any news on reinforcements?"

"Other than the Master Chief coming, no."

"Well then, he better get here soon," the sergeant added before he heard the familiar whine of the Skyhawk Atmospheric Fighter.

"The cavalry has arrived!" a marine whooped as the skyhawks unloaded its payload of Scorpion missiles. The ground trembled underneath the marines as they saw Covenant bodies go flying. Then two Pelicans flew in before landing behind the third perimeter. A group of marines jumped off carrying crates of ammunition before the Master Chief got off the Pelican.

"Good to see you, Chief," the Lieutenant called.

"What's the situation?"

"The Saratoga primed for launch in thirty minutes. We've got about five hundred Covies with artillery support and air support. This is the last thing standing between the Covenant and the Saratoga. The captain of the Saratoga, Captain Welsh, says that if the Saratoga does get off the ground and running, we're to report to the hangar bay immediately."

"Good," before the Master Chief pointed at the small catapult loaded with the nerve gas canisters, "that's not going to work."

"I calculate the range of the catapult is 5 metres. Way too short to be effective. If we had a stronger leverage-" Cortana started before the Master Chief cut her off.

"Leave it to me."

Suddenly, there was a humongous explosion that rocked the earth beneath them.

"Lotus AT mines, sir. It was our last alternative," the Lieutenant informed the Chief before plasma began to fly over their heads.

"Do your stuff, Chief," the Lieutenant called before he ran to meet up with the radio operator. The Chief scanned the Covenant force in front of him estimating a total of 300 Grunts, 100 Jackals, 60 Elites, 15 Brutes and 10 Hunters. He turned to the first nerve gas canister and lifted the one tonne object easily with his enhanced strength and threw it towards a group of Brutes pinning a group of marines down. Like a perfect football throw it whistled through the air before coming to a stop exactly in the midst of the Brutes. The deadly gas broke out of the canister before the Brutes fell to the ground, incapacitated. Next, he drew his Battle Rifle, firing into the scores of Covenant. Still, despite all the obstacles the Covenant drew ominously nearer. The Chief through a grenade and then unleashed a wave of hot lead from his SMG. Then, the ground began to tremble beneath them, and a distant rumbling filled their ears. Suddenly a titanic shape emerged from the hangars of the Mars Shipyards. It was easily four times the size of the supercarrier Trafalgar. Like a giant beast awaking from a deep sleep the engines roared to life before finally steadying itself in the Martian atmosphere.

The Saratoga, one of the last hopes for humanity.

Hundreds of MLA auto cannons swivelled around and aimed at the Covenant below. Like fire raining down on the earth, the super heated projectiles bombarded the Covenant. Screams of agony were heard as they were literally ripped apart by the sheer force and number of projectiles. The marines watched in amazement as Wraiths shrivelled and exploded into a bare skeleton of metal. The Hunter's armour was no obstacle to the cannons which simply shredded the great behemoths into masses of orange blood. Soon, it was over. The stench of innumerable bodies filled the air and marines gagged. The battle was over.

_Cairo Orbital Defense Platform 1545 Military Time, Earth_

"Good job on those boarding craft. Now, we've got the Saratoga started but she's got to get through a whole Covenant armada. The In Amber Clad is holding with the Saratoga and are currently trying to break through. I'm assigning a group of Longswords to your platoon. You'll have two other squadrons to help you. Now, we need to blow a hole big enough for the Saratoga. Here, is the Covenant flagship, the God's Will. You, need to blow that up, along with their fleet commander. This will cause enough confusion and disorder for the Saratoga to blast her way through. Good luck." Lord Hood addressed the NSOC s.

"Dismissed."

The platoon saluted before they headed towards the hangar.

"Now you all know how to fly a Longsword so I won't bother teaching you all the specifications. Just be careful that the new ASGM-12 missiles are quite a bit more powerful than the AGSM-10s," warned the technician.

"Don't worry about it," Cheffington replied before he clambered inside into the cockpit of the Longsword.

"Opening, air locks. Last check up on engines and weapons. All systems green. Launch!" the technician replied before the Longswords flew off into space.

"This is Alpha-Leader. Retain your course and speed. Bombing run formation. Get ready for Seraphs and unlock the safeties on your 110mm cannons," Cheffington's voice crackled over the comm.

"Acknowledged, sir. Unlocking safeties now," was the reply. The four Longswords swerved towards Mars where an ominous Covenant armada awaited them.

_Saratoga 1630 Military Time, Mars_

"Welcome to the Saratoga Chief. She's my little baby." Captain Welsh grinned as she greeted the Master Chief who stood at attention.

"I'm glad to be here, Captain. Exactly how many AI s does this ship have?" he asked indicating towards the two hologram projectors.

"Two, though we've only got one at the moment. Second one was supposed to come next week but you know, the Covenant just have to mess everything up. If you're thinking of putting Cortana in there; well, I've got strict orders from the ONI spooks not to let anyone touch this baby, but I don't really care so she can come on board," she grinned before Master Chief took out the data crystal chip from his command neural interface and inserted Cortana into the AI slot. She immediately appeared on the projector smiling.

"Well this is a surprise. More powerful fusion engines with a more efficient cooling system. Your Super MAC guns are much more powerful. I calculate that one shot could pierce a Covenant battlecruiser's shields and destroy it and even almost destroy a Covenant flagship's shields. Interesting. These new guided Valiant missiles are much more powerful than the old Archer Pod Missiles. Too bad the hangars are empty. Would've been useful if we had a couple of squadrons of Longswords."

"They were supposed to come in next week too. By the way, have you met Raven, the ship's AI yet?"

A holographic image of a middle aged man appeared on the other hologram projector.

"Greetings. I am the first of a new class of ship-grade Artificial Intelligence developed to take care of more and complicated commands. I also run the new ballistics Operating System in order for me to control the Valiant missiles and the Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. I will be honored to work with you."

"Thank you Raven, now to our problem. We're behind enemy lines with a whole Covenant armada blocking us from earth. Most of the UNSC fleet is too busy trying to survive out there so we won't be able to have any back up. My baby here was made to beat the life out of a Covenant armada but we'll need Longswords to do that. Our best bet is to attack from the left flank targeting the destroyers with a volley of all we've got. Estimated that we take out fifteen of them, we'll double back behind Mars. Obviously they'll try to pursue us with all they've got so we'll go over Mars and attack their destroyers again. That'll make them real pissed at us and probably send their flag ship and the majority of their fleet at us while the others take us head on. I'm planning to drop all of my Moray Space Mines and a SHIVA nuke with a proximity fuse. That should take out a lot of their ships. Then we'll target the ships in front of us with our cannons and Archer Missiles. Chief, are you ready for another boarding?" Welsh asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'm launching you and a squad of marines directly at one of their ships. When you get there, get to the bridge put this chip in. It's going to place a bug into the Covenant battle net and scramble all their communications. Then, they're attacks will be largely uncoordinated and allow us to blow the hell out of them. Then, we'll meet up with the main fleet and protect earth. Ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Well you better be, cause I'm getting reports of hundreds of Covenant ships coming our way."

Thanks for the reviews and support!

Outlawarcher: Have you played Halo 2? Its after the level Cairo station.

I'll try and update as soon as possible but school's starting and I'm going to be really busy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Space 1700 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

"We have seven Seraphs inbound sir. Requesting permission to engage?"

"Negative. Stay course with our target. Fan out into an arrowhead formation."

"Affirmative."

Cheffington glanced outside the Longsword watching a Covenant destroyer let loose a salvo of plasma torpedoes at a human cruiser which promptly exploded into a shower of debris.

"Sir! We are being attacked by the five Seraphs! Permission to engage?"

"Affirmative. Alpha-2, take the right flank and Alpha-3 take left flank! Alpha-4; stay with us!"

Cheffington's 95 ton Longsword swerved away before firing its 110mm rotary cannons, sending shells flying across space. The Seraph's shields shimmered as the shots impacted against them before they finally began to give way. It tried to jinx but Cheffington skilfully stayed on the Seraph's tail. Suddenly, a barrage of shells pierced the shield and slammed into the purple hull of the Seraph, hitting the engine. The fighter was ripped to shreds sending red hot metal all over the place. Cheffington took a quick evaluation of the battlefield, his well trained team mates dodging plasma torpedoes and firing back in retaliation, the two other squadrons helping. Eventually, the Seraphs were beaten back and the NSOC s continued their mission.

_Saratoga 1715 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

"Load Valiants from A1 to B4! Turn us to port point alpha! SMAC status report?"

"Affirmative. SMAC one to three at currently 100 and four to eight at 80!"

On the bridge of the Saratoga, Captain Welsh sat in her chair barking out various commands. They were currently firing as many salvos of missiles and SMAC s as they could.

"Reports of increased heat and energy in the plasma turrets in the Covenant Fleet. A quick estimation of three hundred and thirty-two plasma shots will be launched," a station worker announced, huddled over his console.

"Bring us to co-ordinates 1C-O5C and then load all Valiant and Archer Pod missiles. SMAC status report?" she ordered.

"All hot and ready for firing!"

"Fire on my mark. Mark!"

The eight superheated projectiles flew through space slamming into eight different Covenant destroyers. Their shields collapsed underneath the tremendous pressure and the shell breached the purple hull, literally ripping them apart before they exploded in a ball of plasma and fire.

"Eight confirmed kills! Incoming wave of plasma sir! Impact in thirty seconds! A total of three hundred and forty shots! All Valiant and Archer Pod missiles ready!"

"Initiate evasion manoeuvrers!" Welsh yelled, "120 power to the main engines! Fire all Valiant and Archer Pod missiles in the direction of the plasma! Ready the Thompson Rapid Fire Auto Cannons!"

"Yes sir. I'm estimating that we will be hit by at least twenty plasma bolts. Impact in twenty five seconds!

"Give me 150 power to the main engines!"

"Sir, if we keep that up, soon our reactors will go critical! I have to warn you that-"

"If you're challenging my command lieutenant, I will have you court marshaled!"

"Sir! I'm estimating that we will be hit by eighteen plasma bolts! Impact in twenty seconds!"

"Acknowledged! Lieutenant, return to your post!" Welsh yelled. The lieutenant however, stood still, ignoring the order.

"Impact in fifteen seconds!"

Welsh was visibly shaking in rage by now, her hands were dangerously close to her holstered Magnum pistol.

"Lieutenant!"

"Impact in ten seconds!"

Welsh suddenly took hold of her Magnum pistol and pointed it at the lieutenant, her finger on the trigger.

"Impact in five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!'

A single shot was fired and the Saratoga suddenly lurched to the right.

_Space 1730 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

"Sir, I'm detecting our target, _The God's Will _about fifty klicks from our location."

"Bombing run formation. Unlock the safeties on the ASGM-12 missiles," Cheffington ordered over the comm.

"Acknowledged."

"Alpha and Bravo will concentrate fire on the main engine reactors while Charlie team takes care of any Seraphs that come our way," Cheffington added.

"Long range sensors detecting erratic manoeuvres on the Saratoga. Could be caused by a plasma impact but I'm not sure."

"Noted."

"Sir, we're now thirty klicks from _The God's Will_. Detecting heat and energy build ups in their pulse lasers. Surrounding ships also powering up their pulse lasers. Fifty Seraph fighters coming our way, ETA two minutes."

"Charlie team, take care of those Seraphs, Bravo follow my lead," Cheffington ordered before blasts of plasma headed towards them.

"Evasive manoeuvres!"

Lances of plasma headed towards them, the Longsowrds executing radical manoeuvres to escape the barrage. A number of Longswords were destroyed but they were now almost within range to unleash their deadly payload.

"This is Charlie team! Taking heavy casualties! Request for-" the rest Charlie's team transmission was cut off by a lucky plasma torpedo.

"First volley of ASGM-12s fire!" Cheffington ordered and dozens of missiles flew towards The God's Will's engine rooms. Explosions bombarded the impressive shields of the flag ship before dying out.

"Fire all remaining ASGM-12s!" The second volley impacted directly on the hull of the ship creating numerous hull breaches on the ship.

"It's going critical sir!"

"Mission accomplished! Return to the Cairo immediately!" Cheffington ordered.

"We're being intercepted by Seraphs sir! Alpha team is sustaining serious damage! Permission to engage?"

"Negative. Power engines to max power and form into a defensive formation, Phalanx."

"Surrounding ships powering up their pulse lasers!"

"Commence evasive tactics!" A barrage of hundreds of plasma blasts sped directly towards them. A sudden explosion rocked Cheffington's Longsword destroying the main engine. Red flashing lights were everywhere in the ship and fires broke out in the cockpit.

"Switch to auxiliary engines!"

"Yes sir!" We're going to crash in the Covenant destroyer! Impact in ten seconds!"

"All damaged Longswords follow me! Concentrate your 110mm cannon fire on the shields on the hangar!" Cheffington yelled over the comm. A number of damaged Longswords followed Cheffington, trying to overload the shields of the destroyer.

"We're not going to make it!"

With a sudden crash, the Longswords crashed into the shields, many crumpling up and exploding due to the impassable shields. Suddenly, the plasma turret fired, and since the shield must be lowered the surviving Longswords limped into the hangar bay to be greeted by a party of Covenant.

"Open fire!" Cheffington yelled though his comm as his team landed. The group of Elites, Grunts and Jackals were ripped to shreds by the powerful 110mm rounds that punched 11cm diameter holes in the flesh of the aliens. Cheffington painfully limped out of the Longsword his face covered with both cuts and scratches from the shattered glass of his dented pilot helmet. Another fifteen marines gathered around the dead bodies of Covenant salvaging what weapons they could.

"We're in one heck of a mess," a marine stated before, one of the doors in the bay opened and a group of six grunts and two Elites ran inside the room quickly firing at the marines.

"Take cover!" Cheffington yelled before throwing himself behind the hull of the destroyed Longsword. Cheffington primed a plasma grenade and threw it in the general direction of the Covenant. The explosion instantly killed four grunts and knocked out one of the Elite's shields. Hefting a plasma pistol, Cheffington sent two direct hits at the head of the Elite which simply crumpled to the ground. The remaining Elite charged directly at Cheffington ready to mash him into pulp. Cheffington back-pedalled from his spot over charging his pistol. He released the bolt of plasma which collided into the Elite knocking out his shields. Cheffington, taking advantage of the beast's surprise ditched his weapon at the temple of the alien stunning it. He then pushed off the floor with his right foot delivering a heavy punch into the stomach of the Elite. Recovering from the shock, the Elite tried to retrieve its plasma rifle before he found Cheffington's plasma pistol in its face.

"See you in hell."

The Elite opened its mandibles in surprise before its head was annihilated.

_High Charity The Age of Reclamation Cycle 250, Mausoleum of the Arbiters _

"What would you have your Arbiter do?"

Truth smiled at the Elite before he spoke.

"Perhaps, you may be able to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Gods. Now, Arbiter, you must quell this Heretic and his followers. They endanger the Great Journey!"

"Yes, you must silence him," Mercy agreed. The Arbiter kneeled onto one knew and bowed.

"Yes, may the will of the Gods, be done."

"Good, now leave; some of my Honour Guard will protect you as we announce this most glorious news of a new Arbiter."

_In Amber Clad 1730 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

"Sir! I've got a firing solution on the nearest Covenant destroyer and Archer Pod missiles from C2 to D1 are loaded and ready," said Lieutenant Powell, the Weapons Officer of the In Amber Clad.

"Fire the Archer Pod missiles and fire the MAC at a thirty second interval," Miranda Keyes ordered before she asked, "Status report on the Saratoga?"

"We're not receiving any replies from our earlier communication signals," the communications officer replied. Keyes frowned slightly before she saw the gigantic flash of blue plasma as the reactor of _The God's Will_ erupted in a tremendous explosion.

"Archer Pod missiles away sir. Beginning countdown for the MAC cannon."

Red streaks of fire followed the wave of missiles before they impacted against the destroyer's shields which were dotted with numerous explosions. Thirty seconds later, the white hot projectile from the MAC slammed into the destroyer's damaged shields utterly collapsing it and colliding into the hull. The ship began to buckle before it exploded into a symphony of explosions.

"One confirmed kill."

"Acknowledged Lieutenant."

"I'm receiving a transmission from the Saratoga sir, shall I patch it through?"

"Yes, patch it through."

Thanks for all the reviews! It's been so long since I updated. I'm thinking of having a UNSC group. No, not the Space Command one but the Sea Command. However, I need a name for a plane and I was going to use SeaHawk but in another great fic, The Great Journey, its already been used so can everybody give me names of aircraft and their equipment? It would be greatly appreciated. I also started another fic called Haunted Memories, its basically a prequel so enjoy!

Derek and his Yami: Thanks for the advice! If anyone wants to give me constructive criticism then do it. However, if you flame, please give me some reasons why you hate it so I can improve it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Saratoga 1730 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

Master Chief was in the armoury when the Saratoga had suddenly executed the radical evasive manoeuvre. He had quickly taken hold of a railing before the movement subsided. Quickly, he grabbed a Battle Rifle and a shotgun with plenty of ammo, four grenades and a special little package before he ran out to the bridge.

"Master Chief and the 32nd Platoon report to Hangar Bay 4 immediately. Repeat, Master Chief and the 32nd Platoon report to Hangar Bay 4 immediately," the speaker announced and the Chief quickly turned to the hangar for departure. He was met by a platoon of marines standing to attention, loading up onto the two Pelicans that had been taken from the Mars Shipyards. With no available escort, the only defence they had was the cover fire the Saratoga was to provide. Master Chief hopped onto a Pelican before they promptly blasted off towards a Covenant destroyer.

On the bridge of the Saratoga, the lieutenant was on the floor, screaming in pain as his blood seeped onto the metallic floor. In his foot was a Magnum pistol slug, which had happily imbedded itself in the lieutenant's flesh.

"Get a medic! On the double! 2nd Lieutenant Jovial take over position. Status report?" Welsh yelled before the holographic image of Cortana flickered over the projector.

"Luckily, we dodged most of the shots, thanks to my last second manoeuvre. We only sustained a few hits on the starboard but no hull breaches. All, engines are in cool down status and our SMACs are now fully charged for firing. I've sent the order for the Chief to leave the ship and he's currently heading towards this destroyer." A small square picked out a small ship in the midst of hundreds of ships.

"We should bring their total attention to us by fleeing to these co-ordinates and letting the Chief slip through. However, in order to let the Chief and the Pelicans through, we'll need to make the destroyer lower its shields. I suggest a low velocity SMAC round will be able to knock the shields out," Cortana suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," said Welsh before she asked, "Raven, give me a slow 20 thrust power to the main engines and run a quick check of the ship. Cortana, familiarize yourself with the new Operating System that Raven's got. Remember, that we're only just out of range of their turrets and we'll be right in their range in a few minutes."

_Un-named Covenant Destroyer 1745 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

Cheffington quickly dove to his right behind a crate, narrowly dodging an overcharged pistol. They had been slowly working their way towards the bridge and were encountering stiff resistance. He had only thirteen marines left and they were now facing a squad of Elites bent on their death.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled before he threw a plasma grenade at the aliens. The explosive went off, blasting an Elite into smithereens. There was a growl of anger and an Elite Major charged with his Energy Sword ignited. Peeking around the crate he let loose a wave of plasma from his two plasma rifles which quickly knocked out its shields, but by now, it was within range for the Elite to lunge and impale Cheffington. It kicked off its right foot, ready to plunge the sword into Cheffington until a resounding crack of a Magnum pistol filled the room.

"Not that's how you do it!" a boisterous voice called and Sergeant Avery Johnson walked in, blasting away with his dual pistols. Behind him was a squad of ODST s, firing round after round from their Battle Rifles. The Elite Major crumpled to the floor, a single slug from Johnson's Magnum through its skull. Cheffington quickly leapt from behind the crate and let loose a volley of plasma into the squad of Elites who were slowly retreating behind the corner. Johnson simply pulled the pin on a grenade and skilfully threw the explosive around the corner. A loud explosion rocked the corridor as the bodies of the Elites were reduced to a pile of shredded pile of meat.

"Move it pansies! You're a marine! Now form up!" Johnson yelled at the surviving marines who quickly limped over.

"You little school girls are lucky that Miranda decided to help you guys out! Now get a weapon from the box over there!"

Cheffington gratefully took a shotgun and Battle Rifle with plenty of ammo and two grenades before the small group of humans cautiously advanced onto the bridge.

_Gold-312 Pelican 1800 Military Time, Mars Orbit_

"We're about fifteen klicks from the frigate. Thrusters at 10. Our heat signature is invisible to their scanners unless they conduct a thorough progressive scan. ETA about thirty minutes. Then we'll wait until the Saratoga breaks the shields and slip through."

Master Chief nodded silently before a Covenant destroyer to his right exploded as a SMAC round ripped through its shields and bulkhead.

"We're nearing the frigate, Chief. No increased levels of activity so far so for the moment, we're safe. Now we'll wait until the Saratoga breaches its shields and then we'll slip through. I'm putting our thrusters on stand by to make sure we're not noticed."

The Chief nodded silently. _It was strange not having Cortana around _he thought, missing the small informative voice usually inside his head. The marines around him were rather nervous, occasionally shuffling around and the Pelican beside them stopped as well. Suddenly, a low velocity SMAC round impacted against the frigate, completely knocking out its shields.

"Here we go!" the pilot yelled before kick starting the engine and flying towards the nearest hangar. A couple of pulse lasers attempted to fire at the two D77-TC Pelicans but they were already too close and the two Pelicans fired their 102mm rocket pods and 70mm chain guns at the small group of Covenant inside the hangar. They lowered themselves over the floor and the marines quickly jumped out of the rear end of the ships firing their weapons. The Covenant were quickly mopped up, with no human casualties.

"Sergeant Harrington! You take command of Gold team and protect the Pelicans. I'll take command of Red team and head for the bridge!"  
"Yes sir!"

Red team headed up the hallways of the ship before they encountered a pair of Hunters. Grabbing the new M20 SSM Rocket Launcher from a marine the Chief let loose two SPANKr rockets directly at the aliens. Surprised, the Hunters were blown back a few feet by the powerful blast of the HE rockets, lightly wounded. Dropping the weapon on the ground, the Master Chief used his enhanced augmentations to quickly slide under one of the Hunters and pull out his M90 Shotgun and fire two rounds into the groin of the beast. Not missing a beat, the Chief swivelled behind the other Hunter and fired a round into its unprotected back. Both of the aliens crumpled to the floor, before firing a single shot from their fuel rods. The Master Chief simply reloaded his shotgun before moving on.

_Heuich City, 1830 Military Time, Minister Inner Colony_

The Athlon destroyer was one of the few frigates spared from being given the order of the defence of Earth and instead was stationed at Minister, one of the few colonies unknown to the Covenant. The Athlon was the only of ship of the Shakespeare class for the construction of the Athlon was very expensive and unpractical. The frigate featured a phenomenal cool down rate for its two MAC cannons, with each cannon being able to fire five rounds per minute and the engine able to go up to 300 while maintaining stability.

"Sir! Detecting slip space ruptures at point two two one alpha."

"Change our military status to stand by and alert all crew members. Charge both MAC cannons and attempt to communicate if the ship is of UNSC origin," the captain ordered. Ominously, the glowing purple bow of a Covenant flag ship began to emerge from slip space. Swearing the captain quickly began to bark out orders.

"Target both MAC cannons at the front of the ship and send distress signals to nearby ships. Load Archer missile pods from A4 to B2 and ready all Longswords onboard!"

"Both MACs ready for firing and distress signals sent! Missile pods ready!"

"Fire both MAC cannons on my mark and exactly ten seconds later fire all Archer missile pods!"

"Affirmative!"

"Mark!" The Athlon shuddered violently as the two super heated projectiles were launched from the ship, directly towards the Covenant flag ship. Fortunately, after a slip space jump, Covenant ships are unshielded and the two projectiles slammed against the unshielded ship ripping apart a chunk of the flag ship. Moments later, the volley of missiles began to assault the wounded ship, causing small fractures over its starboard side. Swiftly, more Covenant ships began to emerge from slip space. Six more UNSC frigates began to join the fray attacking the flag ship with their MAC cannons. The UNSC ships inflicted heavy damage upon the Covenant lead ship before it raised its shields. The Athlon quickly began to target the other Covenant ships entering the system destroying 2 CPV-class destroyers. Eight Covenant behemoths were present in the system, fighting off a valiant dozen of frigates who were quickly firing salvos of Archer pod missiles and MAC ordnances. The flag ship fired its mysterious beam of plasma or light and destroyed the UNSC frigate, Waterloo, which exploded into a magnificent fire ball as its fusion reactor exploded.

"Get a squadron of Lonswords ready armed with Shiva-nuclear tipped missiles. Target our MAC guns at the nearest Covenant battle cruiser and order the Moresby to coincide with our attack."

"Acknowledged captain."

"On my mark……Mark!"

Again, the Athlon was thrown back by the recoil of its cannons, as the two projectiles sped across space, a volley of Archer missile pods trailing after it. The resulting explosion blew the cruiser's shields before the Moresby's attack impacted against the reactor of the ship. Small bursts of plasma began to appear on the clandestine surface of the craft, the ship being slowly ripped apart. Then, with one last groan, the cruiser utterly exploded with a tremendous bang, plasma flying.

"Detecting heat rises on the flag ship's beam weapon. It's aiming right at us!"

"Charge up engines to 400! Divert MAC cooling systems to the engines! Activate emergency cooling systems! Bring us to our starboard, angled at 45 degrees. Ready emergency recoil dampeners and emergency starboard blast manoeuvre assisters and assign the crew to brace themselves,"

"Done, sir!"

"On my mark, aim all main and auxiliary thrusters and starboard blast assisters at starboard at full power!"

"Yes sir!"

The ominous turret of the flag ship began to glow with an eye blinding glow before it unleashed a lance of light and heat straight towards the Athlon.

"Mark!" the captain yelled for all he was worth. With a bang, the entire crew was violently flung sideways as the starboard blast manoeuvre assisters blew. The Covenant flag ship's beam of plasma scraped past, barely scratching the titanium surface of the Athlon.

"Status report?" the captain yelled over the din of the screaming warning sirens.

"Minor hull breaches on levels H2 and H3 and internal fires. Vacuuming now."

"Good, bring our engines to normal status and request all remaining ships to concentrate their fire on that flag ship!"

"Sending requests…all ships acknowledge and ready for orders! Shiva armed Longswords ready for firing!" the communications officer yelled.

"Understood Lieutenant. Order a salvo of MACs at the bridge of the flag ship and then a salvo of Archer missiles before letting the Longswords let loose their nuclear payload."

"Understood."

The numerous MAC cannons of the frigates let a volley of their super heated ordnances which imploded on the shimmering shield of the flag ship which shimmered before being overloaded and wiped out. Thousands of Archer missiles pods followed, many pulse lasers cutting them down but the missiles still got through, increasing the damage on the flag ship. Screaming across the starry sky, the four Longswords dropped the Shiva-nuclear tipped missiles from their mounted rails before the missiles thrusters kicked in, a dozen of missiles flying towards the limping flag ship. A symphony of colossal explosions erupted on the surface of the ship, gigantic ruptures appearing on the craft. The integrity of the framework of the ship had been terribly weakened, and continuous fires of plasma raged across the surface.

"MACs ready for firing, sir!"

"On my mark….."

"Sir! Hundreds of slip space ruptures converging on our position!"

"Fire the damn MAC now!"

The lights dimmed and the Athlon flew back as the cannon fired. It whistled across space, before imploding on the hull of the craft. The super structure of the flag ship began to wrench out of shape, the behemoth being slowly bent out of shape by the velocity of the impact. Eventually, it buckled and blew up in an enormous explosion, sending super heated debris flying.

"Hundreds of boarding craft heading right toward us!"

"Ready the crew to repel boarders.."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Pray Lieutenant, pray."

Arggghhhh! Haven't updated in so long! Really sorry about that….Thanks to all my reviewers and especially to ZealousReformer, Derek and his Yami and outlawarcher!


End file.
